Pendek
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Kejadian yang membuat Ciel dikatain pendek abis-abisan sama sang butler.


**Pendek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso / Square Enix**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini fict saya yang buat (Tsuioku Shu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: drabbel fict / gaje / typo(s) / garing / dan segala ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari butler saya.**

**Enjoy Please~**

* * *

"Ugh..!" gumaman kekesalan yang tertahan sang kepala Phantomhive terdengar sangat memilukan.

Ia terlihat menahan sesuatu dengan tangan kecilnya yang memegang salah satu rak buku kayu yang menjulang tinggi. Dan tangan satunya yang terjulur keatas berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang terlihat sangat sulit baginya. Cucuran keringat membasahi pelipis sang tuan muda ditambah tubuhnya yang gemetar membuat siapa saja yang melihat ingin sekali menolongnya.

"Ayo hak sialan! Tunjukan kalau kau memang berguna!" geramnya kesal dengan nada memerintah entah kepada siapa.

Kaki kecilnya yang sudah terjinjit diatas bangku kayu dinaikan lagi hingga kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. Tangannya yang terjulur keataspun dengan perlahan tapi pasti mulai menyentuh objek yang dari tadi ingin digapainya. Dan..

Dapat!

Wajah berpeluh keringat yang dari tadi berkerut kesal kini mulai berubah ceria seiring tangannya yang mulai menyeret sebuah buku tebal dari dalam rak.

Tapi sayang, kaki ringkih yang sejak tadi dengan susah payah menyanggah tubuh yang terus bergetar tegang terlihat makin goyah dan akhirnya..

"Hu..huaa..!"

Tubuh oleng sang _Earl_ yang tak seimbang terjembab kebelakang tanpa bisa lagi ditahan sang pemilik. Bahkan tangan kiri yang sedari tadi memegang salah satu rak buku sama sekali tak membantu sang _Earl_ untuk lolos dari kecelakaan ini. Dan setelahnya kalian akan tahu sendiri.

**BRUKK**

Mata sang Phantomhive muda tertutup rapat tanpa mau membuka walau tahu ia sudah jatuh.

'Lho tidak sakit.' batinya dalam hati.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Bocchan_?"

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh was-was, kristal sebiru samudra menyembul keluar dari kelopak mata besar _Earl_. Setelah benar-benar membuka mata, sebuah senyum manis yang ia anggap tanpa arti menghiasi pandangan matanya.

"Sebastian..?" panggil Ciel dengan dahi berkerut melihat_ butler_-nya yang tersenyum aneh.

Sebastian hanya terus tersenyum hingga mata_ ruby_-nya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

"Kh..! turunkan aku!" perintah sang majikan yang tahu tubuhnya mengambang digendong ala _bridal_ oleh sang_ butler_.

Sebastian dengan segera menuruti perintah sang majikan, lalu menurunkan tubuh ringkih Ciel yang ada didekapannya dengan hati-hati layaknya benda mahal.

Setelah kakinya benar-benar menyentuh lantai, Ciek secara refleks merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusel.

"Ini buku anda, Tuan." ucapan Sebastian mengintrupsi acara rapi-rapi pakaian Ciel. Sebastian menyodorkan buku -yang tadi sempat jatuh dari tangan majikannya- dengan senyum yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Dengan kasar Ciel mengambil buku tebal yang disodorkan Sebastian.

Merasa terus dipandangi sang _butler_ dengan tatapan aneh. Ciel pun angkat bicara.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya, Tuan. Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Tidak ada..!" jawab Ciel ketus seraya kembali kekursi kerjanya lalu membuka buku yang dengan susah payah diambilnya.

Sebastian menaikan alisnya heran. Detik berikutnya seringai khasnya menghiasi wajah tampan sang iblis.

"Oh baiklah.. Biar saya tebak," kata Sebastian seraya mendekati troll berisi _afternoon tea_ sang majikan.

"Anda yang bosan karena menunggu _afternoon tea_ tiba, mencoba mengusir kejenuhan dengan membaca buku." lanjutnya seraya memotong _pie berry_ yang ada ditangannya untuk menu _afternoon tea_ kali ini.

Ciel mendengarkan dengan muka sekusut benang laba-laba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku besarnya.

"Lalu karena buku yang Anda inginkan tidak ada ditempat yang mudah dijangkau oleh tubuh.. ekhm **pendek** Anda. Maka dengan segala keterpaksaan, Anda menggunakan bangku kayu untuk menjangkau tempat buku Anda tersimpan," papar Sebastian panjang lebar seraya menuangkan teh merah kecangkir porselen mahal khusus majikannya.

Ciel mulai merosot dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari sebelumnya.

"Dan walaupun sudah memakai alat bantu berupa bangku, tubuh **pendek** Anda yang benar-benar kelewat **pendek** ternyata belum bisa menjangkau tempat buku Anda tersimpan, lalu dengan susah payah Anda berjinjit diatas bangku kayu tanpa pengaman dengan sepatu hak yang terpasang dikaki Anda. Ditambah lagi keseimbangan Anda yang juga sangat payah sehingga membuat Anda oleng dan akhirnya.._ Voila!_ Anda terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya."

"Ck!" dahi Ciel berkedut panas.

"Benar begitu, _Bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum ramah -palsu- hingga mata _ruby_-nya lagi lagi tertutup rapat seraya menyodorkan piring berisi _pie berry_ yang telah ia potong dengan rapi.

Ciel tetap kukuh menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ia pegang dan jelas ia sama sekali tidak membca buku itu. Bahkan _pie berry_ yang di sodorkan sang_ butler_ sama sekali tak ia gubris.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya Sebastian lagi seraya meletakan piring kecil yang berisi _pie berry_ di atas meja kerja tuannya -masih dengan senyum yang sama- sambil kembali ke posisi tegaknya.

"Analisamu berlebihan tahu!" jawab Ciel ketus.

"Ahh.. tapi benar, 'kan?"

"Kh! yang penting aku sudah dapat bukunya." kata Ciel keras kepala.

"Kalau saya tidak datang tepat waktu tadi, akan lain lagi ceritanya. Mungkin saat ini Anda sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun dengan punggung yang sakit." balas Sebastian tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku tetap bisa membaca buku ini meski harus terbaring di ranjang." balas Ciel sama sama tak mau kalah. Ia kini sudah berani menurunkan buku yang ia pegang di depan wajahnya. Dan menatap Sebastian jengkel.

"Hhaa~ benar-benar keras kepala."

"Tch!" Ciel ber 'tch' kesal dengan wajah semeraut seraya menyuap kue _pie berry_ kedalam mulut mungilnya. Tak tahan juga ia melihat kue nganggur didepan mata apalagi ini kue buatan Sebastian.

"Mungkin jika ada kursus meninggikan badan, saya akan sangat setuju memasukan Anda kesana."

"Uhuk-!" Ciel merasa ucapan Sebastian benar-benar bagaikan pukulan hebat tepat kearah dadanya hingga membuatnya tersedak sampai ingin mati. Ia menepuk-menepuk dadanya yang naik turun mencari udara.

Disambarnya cepat tea merah yang disodorkan sang _butler_ kemudian ditenggaknya sampai tak bersisa. Tapi Ciel masih saja menepuk-nepuk dadanya hingga Sebastian sampai harus mengelus-elus punggung tuannya dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, _Bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian yang melihat raut muka Ciel yang pelan-pelan kembali seperti semula. Meski masih ngos-ngosan sedikit.

"Gah dasar bodoh! kau membuatku hampir mati, sialan!" Bentak Ciel kasar. Benar-benar tak terlihat bahwa 15 detik yang lalu ia hampir terlihat akan mati. Ia langsung menjauhkan piring berisi_ pie berry_ yang ia anggap sebagai benda komplementer pembunuh manusia 'dengan cara tersedak' jika digabungkan oleh ucapan sang iblis.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." kata Sebastian yang sudah kembali ke depan meja Ciel sambil menunduk sopan.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak menyebalkan satu hari saja?" kata Ciel -yang sudah kembali membaik- dengan sinis.

"Dan bisahkah Anda untuk tidak egois satu hari saja?" balas Sebastian seraya tersenyum.

"Kh! masa bodo!"

"Jika Anda menyuruh saya untuk tidak menyebalkan, berarti itu sama saja menyuruh Anda untuk tidak memakai sepatu hak jika berpergian."

"Aku bisa untuk tidak memakai sepatu berhak untuk sehari!" kata-kata Ciel terdengar menantang.

"Saya tidak yakin. Tapi yang pasti kependekan Anda akan sangat terlihat jelas."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bilang kalau aku ini pendek, hah?" teriak Ciel yang emosinya benar-benar sedang meluap.

"Kalau tubuh Anda bisa lebih tinggi. Saya akan berhenti melakukannya."

Ciel benar-benar sedang di uji kesabarannya, ia meremat buku yang sedang di bacanya dengan geram. Urat-uratnya berkedut kesal.

"Sebastian kau tahu, walau tubuhku ini tak terlalu tinggi. Otakku masih lebih pintar dari anak yang lebih tinggi dariku." Ciel berkata seraya menenangkan emosinya yang meluap-luap, ia berusaha tersenyum meski penuh dengan paksaan.

"Itu nilai positif Anda, tuan. Tapi jika kita sedang ke London dan bertemu dengan anak-anak di sana, saya sungguh miris melihat tinggi tubuh Anda yang lain dari anak seumur Anda. Padahal Anda sudah memakai sepatu hak."

Ciel menggenggam erat buku tebal di tangannya. dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar, ia siap kapan saja melempar bukunya kearah Sebastian.

"Bahkan tinggi nona Elizabeth jauh lebih baik dari..

"DIAM KAU, MESUM!"

**_BUGH!_**

Ciel yang sudah tak bisa menahan kesabaran dan emosi, melempar dengan kasar buku tebal di tangannya kearah Sebastian. Dadanya naik turun seirama emosinya yang berantakan.

Sebastian sama sekali tidak mengelak dengan lemparan kasar tuannya yang sudah ia prediksi bakal terjadi. Tapi hardikan tuan mudanya itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Wajah tampannya megeras untuk beberapa saat mendengar hardikan tuannya, detik berikutnya ia malah tersenyum aneh seraya mengambil buku besar yang jatuh diatas lantai.

Ciel yang dadanya masih naik turun karena kesal, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat gelagat dan senyum aneh sang butler.

"Hihi, saya rasa mesum lebih baik dari pada pendek."

...

...

"SEEBAAASSSTIIIIAAAAANNNNNN!"

Dan fict gaje ini diakhiri dengan teriakan murka sang Phantomhive muda kita, dan butler-nya yang masih setia dengan senyum.. ekhm mesumnya.

Review seikhlasnya? ==,)v


End file.
